


Hurt

by BakNezRayThe



Category: Tự Do
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakNezRayThe/pseuds/BakNezRayThe
Summary: Không thể đến gần em mà không khiến em bốc cháyKhông thể chạm vào em mà không làm em khócNhững vết sẹo sẽ không bao giờ lành lạiChỉ hy vọng em có thể tha thứ cho một kẻ như tôiNguyện cầu cho tất cả hạnh phúc sẽ đến với emLiệu rằng một ngày nào đó em sẽ vì tôi mà mỉm cười
Relationships: He/She





	Hurt

Cô tức giận, thật sự tức giận. Chỉ muốn hét lên và đấm mạnh vào tên khốn trước mặt, bóp cổ hắn cho đến khi không còn không khí trong lồng ngực đáng ghét đó nữa. Nhưng nó sẽ không có ý nghĩa gì, như vậy chỉ làm tăng thêm sự điên cuồng của hắn. Cô sẽ không bao giờ thoát khỏi trò chơi ngu ngốc này nếu cô làm thế (dù cô muốn, chết tiệt thật, cô thậm chí đã sẵn sàng rồi). Thay vào đó, cô kìm nén cơn giận của mình, bỏ qua những cơn đau râm ran dường như đang phát triển trong đầu. Cô tự hỏi tại sao hắn lại làm vậy? Bởi vì điều này rất vui và giải trí? Hắn không quan tâm đến những cảm xúc đó sao? Còn cô thì sao? Hắn có biết cô cảm thấy thế nào về những điều hắn đã làm không? Cô cắn chặt môi, đột nhiên cảm thấy một nỗi buồn len lỏi. Cô gái tóc vàng lắc đầu thở dài, khẽ thì thầm.

"Cậu... có bao giờ thật lòng yêu ai đó không?" Đôi mắt nâu đau đớn dịu lại trong khoảng khắc.

"Yêu?" Hắn bật cười, tiếng cười giòn giã điên loạn phát ra trong không gian tĩnh lặng, một tay đặt lên trán để vén một vài sợi tóc hồng lòa xòa ra sau đầu khiến cô gái trước mặt chỉ đứng đó trợn tròn mắt nhìn hắn. 

"Gì?" Cô gầm gừ, "Có gì buồn cười à?!" 

Cuối cùng, sau khoảng thời gian gần như mãi mãi, hắn ngừng cười, ném một cái nhìn đầy chế nhạo và khinh bỉ về phía người đẹp tóc vàng đang run rẩy.

"Thật nhảm nhí và vô nghĩa. Tại sao tôi cần một thứ vô dụng như vậy?" Hắn đáp, giọng trầm một cách đáng sợ.

"Tình yêu không vô dụng!" Cô hét lên phản đối, bất chấp cảm giác bỏng rát trong cổ họng mình. "Có thể đối với cậu, bởi vì cậu chưa bao giờ thật lòng yêu ai cả! Nhưng rồi một lúc nào đó, cậu chắc chắn sẽ hối hận!"

"Tôi sẽ không!" Hắn đột ngột rít lên, tiến về phía trước để đấm mạnh vào cái cây bên cạnh khiến cô gái tóc vàng sợ hãi lùi lại. "Sẽ không," Hắn nhấn mạnh từng từ. "Không bao giờ."

Cô thở mạnh, kìm nén một tiếng nức nở. Cơn đau nửa đầu dần trở nên mạnh hơn không thể chịu được. Cô mở miệng, chỉ để đóng lại và lặp lại hành động của mình, hai tay nắm chặt lấy trái tim trên ngực trái.

'Vô vọng.' Cô nghĩ. Hắn sẽ không hiểu. Cô biết hắn sẽ không bao giờ hiểu. Và điều đó làm cô gần như phát điên.

Hắn nhếch mép, cặp mắt mã não sắc lạnh vẫn nhìn chằm chằm vào cô, quan sát cẩn thận từng cử động dưới hàng mi dày. Giống như một tay thợ săn điêu luyện dồn con mồi vào đường cùng và chỉ trực trào để xé nát và ngấu nghiến nó.

Cô rùng mình, cơn đau nửa đầu đập mạnh khiến cô chao đảo và gần như ngã xuống chân nếu không còn chút ý thức để dựa hẳn vào bức tường phía sau. Mồ hôi nhễ nhại trên khuôn mặt trắng bệch và tím tái của cô, hình ảnh trước mặt chao đảo và quay cuồng. Cô bỏ cuộc rồi, bây giờ chỉ muốn chạy thật nhanh về nhà và vùi mình vào chiếc chăn bông ấm áp, ngủ một giấc thật dài và quên hết mọi chuyện. Không muốn bận tâm đến bất cứ điều gì nữa.

Trong hơi thở mệt mỏi, đôi mắt nâu mơ hồ nâng lên nhìn về phía hắn, hắn đang nói gì đó, nhưng tuyệt nhiên đôi tai cô không thể bắt được bất kỳ âm thanh nào. Tất cả những gì cô nghe thấy là những tiếng ù ù và âm thanh vang vọng đay điến của tiếng búa gõ. Cô nhắm nghiền mắt, hai tay ôm chặt lấy đầu mình, ngón tay bấu chặt những lọn tóc vàng nhớp nháp rối bù, cào vào da đầu một cách thô thiển để ngăn chặn cơn đau như muốn nổ tung trong đầu. Một tiếng thét xé toạc phát ra từ cổ họng khô khốc, cơ thể cô đổ ập về phía trước và ý thức bắt đầu trôi đi. Điều cuối cùng cô nhìn thấy là vệt sáng màu hồng và một cảm giác ấm áp dịu dàng bất ngờ bao bọc lấy cơ thể lạnh lẽo của mình.

Chuẩn bị cho nỗi đau không bao giờ đến.  
.  
.  
.

"Tôi xin lỗi..."


End file.
